Cookies
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Younghoon x New/Chanhee] Cuma kisah Younghoon dan Chanhee di suatu sore, ngobrol berdua sambil minum teh. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [The Boyz Fanfic]


Title: Cookies

(Tinkxx)

– Younghoon x New/Chanhee –

– **Cookies –**

–

Sore itu di salah satu teras balkon sebuah apartemen, duduklah dua orang pemuda yang sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka. Ditemani dua cangkir teh dan beberapa biskuit kesukaan mereka.

Semilir angin mengenai rambutnya, membuatnya kesal karena beberapa helai mengusik mata cantiknya. Pemuda di sisinya tertawa dan membantunya menyingkap poninya yang sudah panjang. "Besok poninya aku potong ya biar nggak kena mata lagi," ucapnya yang cuma dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

Keduanya kembali terdiam sampai salah satu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Younghoon, kenapa kita nggak pernah akur?" Tanya pemuda bernama Chanhee pada seseorang yang ia panggil Younghoon.

Younghoon tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tangannya meraih satu biskuit dan memakannya dengan nikmat. Senyumnya terus mengembang sekalipun sedang makan, membuat Chanhee tiba-tiba cemberut karena Younghoon selalu terlihat tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Karena kalau kita akur, kita nggak ada bedanya sama pasangan diluar sana,"

"Emang kita pasangan?" Tanya Chanhee menusuk, membuat Younghoon yang sedang minum jadi tersedak.

Chanhee nyengir, ia menepuk pelan punggung Younghoon, bermaksud meredakan batuk-batuknya karena baru saja tersedak. "Berlebihan kamu," lirih Chanhee secara otomatis yang masih bisa didengar oleh Younghoon.

"Kok kamu bilang gitu, sih? Aku pergi ke rumah Kak Hyunjae nih!" Younghoon emosi karena ucapan Chanhee yang mengatakan kalau dirinya berlebihan. Ya bagaimana ia tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba Chanhee bilang kalau selama hampir enam bulan ini mereka bukan pasangan, lalu apa arti kata sayang yang selalu ia ucapkan pada Chanhee?

Chanhee memang sembarangan, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak tega kalau harus marah-marah karena hal sepele seperti tadi. Apalagi sekarang Chanhee sudah merengut dengan pinggir matanya yang berair. Sebenarnya yang salah siapa, sih?

"Yaudah sana pergi ke rumahnya Kak Hyunjae aja!" Bentak Chanhee kesal dan beranjak dari duduknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tuh kan, kesayangannya Younghoon marah lagi," ucap Younghoon seraya ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan pemuda kecil itu untuk kembali ke sisinya. Setelah mendapat tangannya, ia menggemggamnya erat, menariknya pelan sampai tubuh kecil itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian, ia membalikkan badan Chanhee dan memeluknya dari belakang, menepuk pelan perut Chanhee dengan tangannya. "Jangan marah, dong. Aku kan mau bilang kalau aku ke rumah Kak Hyunjae cuma mau nganterin adikku main disana. Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku cuma cinta kamu," jelas Younghoon sembari mengecup pelipis Chanhee yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Aku denger kata Kak Hyunjae aja udah kesel. Kamu sengaja kan bikin aku kesel?!"

Younghoon kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Buat apa coba aku bikin kamu kesel? Aku gelitikin kamu kayak gini aja, kamu udah kesel kan?" Dengan usilnya tangan Younghoon masuk ke dalam kaosnya, mengelus pinggang pemuda itu sampai yang dielus menjerit keras. Tangannya secara refleks memukul kepala pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Aduh, _by_ , sakit!" Jerit Younghoon merasakan tamparan Chanhee yang mendarat sempurna di pipinya. Bukan bermaksud menampar juga, cuma ya tangan Chanhee terlalu terlatih kalau sudah masalah pukul memukul, apalagi sasarannya Younghoon.

"Kamu ngapasin, sih?!" Teriak Chanhee keras setelah lepas dari kungkungan badan bongsor Younghoon. Yang ditanya masih mengaduh kesakitan dengan bibir bawahnya yang turun membentuk _pout_ khas Younghoon.

 _Lucu sih kalau udah gitu, tapi ngeselin_ , batin Chanhee.

Chanhee cuma diam di tempatnya tanpa berniat membantu, dengan tangan yang masih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia masih takut kalau Younghoon tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tapi ia iba juga melihat Younghoon yang terlihat kesakitan-sekalipun ia tahu kalau itu hanya tipuan agar mendapat belas kasihan dari Chanhee.

Dengan helaan napas panjang, Chanhee mendekati Younghoon, duduk diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Younghoon. Cuma sebentar kok, setelah itu ia mendongak untuk menatap sisi wajah Younghoon yang sudah memerah. "Nggak sakit, kan? Kamu lebay, sih," cibirnya yang kemudian mengusap bagian samping wajah Younghoon yang terlihat merah karena tangan nakalnya.

"Sampai merah gini kamu bilang nggak sakit? Kamu oke, _by_?" Younghoon mendengus kesal tetapi tangannya menarik pinggang Chanhee agar lebih mendekat padanya. Chanhee meringis malu mendengarnya. "Maaf," lirihnya pelan lalu mengecup berulang kali bagian wajah Younghoon yang menurutnya masih memerah.

"Udah ah, _by_ , pipiku basah nih,"

"Kan biar nggak sakit lagi."

"Ya tapi nggak usah bolak balik gini," ucap Younghoon seraya menjauhkan wajah Chanhee dari pipinya. Chanhee mau protes tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat wajah tampan Younghoon di hadapannya-maksudnya Younghoon memang tampan, tapi kalau ditatap intens begini, ia bisa apa selain diam?

Perlahan Younghoon mendekatkan wajahnya, membuang jarak antara wajah mereka dan ia mengecup lembut bibir Chanhee yang terlihat lucu di matanya. Chanhee cuma tersenyum disela ciumannya dan melepasnya begitu ia merasa cukup. Tangannya mengusap dagu Younghoon sayang, mengagumi betapa tampan kekasihnya itu.

Younghoon yang diperlakukan begitu cuma terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekap tubuh Chanhee, mengecup seluruh wajahnya berulang kali untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Kemudian matanya menatap jenaka pada Chanhee yang masih setia dengan senyumannya. "Untung aku yang jadi pacarmu, _by_. Kalau kamu jadian sama Changmin yang badannya 11 12 sama kamu, bisa-bisa dia babak belur soalnya kamu anarkisin dia terus. Aku yang segede ini aja masih suka luka-luka kalau kamu udah keluar anarkisnya."

Chanhee cemberut. Ia memukul lengan Younghoon dengan kuat sampai membuat si pemilik lengan mengaduh kesakitan lagi. Ya bagaimanapun juga Chanhee tetap seorang lelaki. "Kamu ngomong gitu lagi aku minggat dari sini."

"Aduh, _princess_ ku marah."

"Aku _prince_ bukan _princess_!" Protes Chanhee kembali dengan wajah kesal khasnya. Ia sudah hampir menendang kaki Younghoon kalau saja pemuda itu tidak tiba-tiba berdiri meninggalkannya sambil tertawa keras.

"Kamu cantik, _by_ , nggak cocok jadi _prince_! Cocoknya jadi _princess_!" Teriak Younghoon entah darimana.

"Aku nggak cantik!" Balas Chanhee tidak kalah keras. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil sesekali mengomeli Younghoon yang meninggalkannya begitu saja-diiringi teriakan tidak jelasnya-tanpa mau membersihkan gelas dan piringnya.

Namun kemudian ia termenung ketika ingat salah satu ucapan mamanya. "Tapi mama juga bilang kalau aku cantik..." Gumamnya pelan sembari melihat tampilannya di kaca yang ada di sisi balkon apartemen mereka. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, masih merasa aneh kalau ada yang menyebutnya cantik, selain mamanya.

"Tuh kan, kamu itu cantik, _by_ , mama aja tau. Cantik nggak harus buat cewek kali. Cantikmu itu beda sama mereka. Cantikmu itu cuma buat aku."

Chanhee mendengus ketika melihat Younghoon sudah ada di belakangnya dengan memakai jaket biru lautnya. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanhee seraya menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk jaket Younghoon yang kotor.

Younghoon cuma tersenyum, ia mendekatkan tubuh Chanhee padanya, dengan telaten memasangkan jaket merah yang motifnya sama dengan miliknya. "Ayo jalan-jalan, _by_ , aku mau sosis bakar."

Dan Younghoon menggandeng tangan Chanhee dengan erat, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Takut Chanhee kedinginana katanya.

 **END**

Btw kenapa lama2 saya lebih ngefeel nyuhoon daripada kyuhoon ya?:')  
Oiya maafin kalo tulisan saya agak kaku, hampir sebulan gak nulis:')

Saya lagi suka banget sama panggilan 'by' kayaknya._. lucu aja kalo younghoon manggil kayak gitu

Iya, saya juga dipanggil by kok, sama kevin

Hehe

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
